Hell's Angels
by ScarletAngelicaRose
Summary: Scarlet Angelica Rose, an immortal girl with a bloody red past, has been forced to join Forte's new guild, Hell's Angels! What will happen when Scarlet and her friends Styles, Kimi, Usui and Aniya encounter dangers including the Grand Magic Games, Zeref and much more.
1. Chapter 1

_Whip. Smack. Burn_. The story of my life. This is all that I know, besides killing if course. I should really stop the disobedience, but what he is doing is wrong. The master's head has become twisted by evil delusions and the lust to kill. Someone come save me from this terrible reality. Slap. I hate every last bit of this.

"Why won't you answer me you wench?"

_Save me..._

"Look me in the eyes! Show me your true nature, you demon!"

_I can't live like this anymore _

"Worthless wench!"

_Please..._

•

Crash! The door of the cellar I was locked in fell down in a mere second, but just as quickly as it broke, the master disappeared in a puff of black fog. I stared at the ground, my crimson eyes unfeeling, dead even. A ground of people came rushing towards me, but my face and upper body weren't visible because of my long, white hair covering it. Four- no, five people began investigating. I believe a blue cat was flying as well. I thought exceeds were extinct.

A young girl, looking only a bit younger than me, tried to heal my wounds but my body rejected her magic, not allowing something so holy touch the body of a monster. A demon.

A blond woman looked me in the eyes and kept yelling out to me but her voice seemed terribly far away. My vision blurred as I struggled weakly to get away from them. I gave up once I realized the chains holding me to the wall were to strong for my bony body to break. My vision became even less clear, there bodies fuzzy shapes and identifiable colors. Blue, red, black, yellow and pink. I felt the chains break and my limp body fall into the arms of someone cold, but it felt nice on my burn covered body. That person carried me out of the now flaming mansion and placed me in some sort of vehicle, but I didn't care what kind. All I cared about was that I was free from that place, and free from him. Finally, I can relax. And with that, I fell unconscious for the first time in my agonizingly long period spent in that cage.

•

I woke up in a infirmary, my wounds tended to and bandage covered, but much to my dismay, I was stuck to my bed by leather straps. I looked around to see only a man with her black hair and blue eyes staring back.

"Hello, love," he said with a wink but all I did was stare back at him with frightened eyes, my whole body tense and rigid. "Can you speak?" I nodded my head hesitantly. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Good," he said with a smile and rubbed my wrist gently with his other hand.

"I'm sorry to have to be so cruel, we just don't know what you're capable of," he said sweetly.

"Blonde hair..." I whispered and he lowered his eye to my blue and frozen lips.

"Where is the woman with blonde hair?" I asked weakly, my voice quivering.

"You mean Lucy Heartifilia? She was on a team with Fairy Tail sent to save you," he said sweetly and ruffled my hair again.

"Is she safe?" I asked in a barely audible tone this time, my voice becoming more silent by the second as I became overwhelmed by his personality.

"Yes. She's back at her guild," he said gently, his smile becoming sweeter, and that led me to asking another question.

"Where are we?" I asked. His smile widened to the point where I honestly didn't want to hear what he was about to say.

"I'm glad you asked, Scarlet-chan~" the man said with another wink. He opened his arms wide and smiled.

"Welcome to Hell's Angels, where people like you will be gathered!"

I lowered my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'people like me', sir?" I said while tilting my head, even though I could only lift that part of my body.

"This is the place where we gather the hesitant, unsure, but powerful! People who have been used and abused and abandoned, just like you! This is my guild. And I am Forte Collett, your new master! You are in my custody and are considered my little sister~" he said cheerfully but I simply choked on my own saliva.

"Sister? You have got to be kidding me... Your hair is black and mine is white. Our pupils aren't even the same shape!" I yelled.

_Yes. This male was perfectly human, with his circle-shaped pupils while I had the eyes of a cat. A crimson eyed cat prowling through the bloody bodies of her prey. That is me. I was born in scarlet, raised in the scarlet bloodshed of others that I caused and I spill Zeref's scarlet guts across his marble floors. It's only natural I'd be given such a disgusting name. Scarlet. The mere sound of it makes my stomach churn..._

•

After he explained to me the purpose of this guild, which was to strike down evil, he told me about the Grand Magic Games, something we would partake in eventually, but currently, I'm Hell's Angels only member. How unpleasant.

•

•

**[AN: Hi! LISTEN UP! VERY VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION! Yes! I don't have any members for this guild, and that's where you come in! YOU PEOPLE ARE MAKING ME OC'S! Yes you reader! So come on down with your beaten and bloody characters and throw them into a world of laughter and chaos with Scarlet and their perverted guild master Forte Collet!]**


	2. Chapter 2

[2 Months Later]

•

Scarlet's POV:

•

_Everything about this place is wonderful. Absolutely, positively cheerful. Except me of course._

People talked and laughed as they slammed their mugs down on rectangular oak tables, but I was in the library by myself, like usual. All day everyday I read and write. Then at night, I went home with the guild master and slept in my room, after reading a few (hundred) pages. I covered my ears to free myself from the yelling and cheering from behind the large double doors of the library as I searched for a book covered walls for something that would relieve my unimaginable boredom. A scowl made it's way to my face when I couldn't find something decent to read. Over the two month of being here. I have read about an 1/8 of this library's books. Yet again, only 1/8 of the books here reach my standards.

I flinched when someone threw a chair at the door, almost causing the hinges to snap free from the wall.

_The people here are too overwhelming for me. Too loud. Too selfish. Too completely and utterly human. Mortals... There is a reason why they don't come towards the library. They sense something dangerous inside. Something completely and utterly demonic. They have been sensing me of course. Who else would it be?_

Sighing heavily, I sat down on one of the chairs and closed my eyes, singing a terribly tragic lullaby to myself.

•

_In the abyss, a deserted castle stands_

_A small sigh is lost in sound of rain_

_My blood that causes disturbance is doomed_

_My hometown is far from me_

_My bound body shivers_

_A wildfire illuminates my eyes_

_I'm a caged baby dragon_

_I howl with my hoarse voice_

_But I can't burn down what's binding me_

_If inherited power could arise_

_Who'd I give my bloody kiss in the dark?_

•

Suddenly, I chocked on my words and stared at the doors of the library. Someone's here. Someone terrifyingly powerful. Someone that could match me. Someone that had the capability of dragging me through another living hell.

A cold sweat dripped down my neck and my hands began to tremble at the mere thought of going back to that concrete room.

•

_Whip. Smack. Burn. _

•

Those were the only thoughts racing through my head as I stood from the chair, unintentionally pushing it over. I tiptoed to the door and pushed open the creaky birch surface, my gothic Lolita dress swaying as I jumped to the second story of the the guild hall silently.

_Stop moving. Why won't my legs stop? _

My eyes were staring forward emotionlessly, as if I was in some sort of trance, but I felt completely conscious. I watched as two people entered the guild, a male and female. The man was accompanied by a black wolf, which instantly eyed me and began study me. I stalked towards the people as well as I could, looking down on them from the second story.

Moving towards the stairs, that led down the first story,pI stopped dead in my tracks when the raven haired girl eyed me. I hesitantly started moving again, my legs now quivering in terror.

_Of all days to go to Magnolia it had to be today Forte... Why aren't you here to help?_

The people in the guild soon noticed our guests and slowly stopped the games. Members gasped as I approached the people but I wasn't 100% sure whether they were gasping because I actually left the library or because I was taking the risk of walking towards these people.

Dark magic radiated off of them and myself, but the mere thought of darkness made the trembling worsen and spread throughout my entire body.

_I can't go back... If I do, this time Master won't have mercy... He'll be more cruel than before... I can't be found..._

I now stopped walking, my eyes facing the ground timidly. Hesitantly, I looked up at me and I could see the girl's lips part slightly in surprise when she saw the absolute terror in my eyes. It was different from the rest of the guild. She instantly saw the scars. Not the ones on my body but the ones on my heart caused by that man.

I took a deep breath and exhaled just as slowly, calming my nerves. _If they were here to hurt me, they would have done so by now. _

"Welcome to Hell's Angels, I assume you're here to join. May I ask why such powerful mages have come here?" I questioned politely, though the hospitality didn't appear to make its entrance on its face. I saw the male's lips move beneath the bandana as he took a step towards me, his wolf moving forward as well.

"It looked amusing," he said politely, but I wasn't sure if his respectable behavior was false like my own. He pulled down the cloth covering the lower half of his face and that's when I saw something very interesting. A smirked played on his pale lips while his female friend smiled at me in a more feminine manner. I turned around to face my back towards them as I walked in the direction of the guild master's office. I glanced back at them and smiled for the first time in forever.

"Are you coming?" I asked sweetly, my blood colored eyes no longer flooded with fear. The girl studied me one final time before giving me a quick nod, jogging to catch up with me while the male simply started walking after her. As we ascended up the stairs, the lower guild members didn't take their eyes off of us for a moment. I call them lower then us because well, we could wipe them all out without magic. We are beyond S class or even S class. We are something the world refers to as "X Class". Some X Class mages aren't even human, but the world still allows them to join guilds.

I hesitantly opened the black door to master's office and walked towards his desk to grab the stamp. It was a pair of angel's wings outlined in either black or white, depending on the color you chose.

"Where shall I put them and what color?" I asked sweetly, holding it up.

The girl pointed to the left side of her stomach, her purple fingernails touching her lightly tanned skin gently.

"White please," she said in a refined manner. I did as told and stamped. The girl ran her fingers across the white wings with a black crust. She smiled slightly.

I now turned to the male and smiled timidly at him.

"And for you?" I asked timidly. He sighed and walked over, and pointed to his neck.

"Black please," he said almost emotionlessly. The man had to bend over a bit in order for me to be able to stamp the location. I smiled up at them.

"Now, for introduction, how rude of me. My name is-" I hesitated for a moment, swallowing hard, "-Scarlet, Scarlet Angelica Rose. Pleasure to meet you," I said shyly, bowing to them. The girl smiled slightly and put her hand out to me once I straightened myself up.

"I'm Kimi, Kimi Kaizu. It's nice to meet you," she said in a sweeter tone than before. I shook the hand she stuck out hesitantly. Her hand was so smooth. Compared to my rough, scarred skin. The male looked down on me with an almost expressionless face.

"My name is Styles Kaizu. It-" I fell backwards but quickly got back up, ripping off Styles's hood and comparing their faces. _Impossible. _Kimi has black hair with a purple bang and violet eyes while Styles over here is silver all over. Both hair and eyes. My jaw dropped open.

"You're kidding me right?" I yelled, my mouth still wide open. She laughed and shook her head. I sat in master's chair and spun around in it. As they made their way towards the door, I quickly stood back up. I took a deep breath and calmed myself, my face more serious.

"Wait! I know this is kind of sudden but...-" I looked at the ground and inhaled once more.

•

_Your heart must be steel..._

•

That is the only useful advice my lord had ever given. I looked at them with a straight face.

"Please make a team with me," I said calmly before bowing. Kimi walked towards me and smiled.

"Yep. Let's do it, Scarlet-chan~" she said sweetly. I was completely shock. I looked up at her, my eyes wide. I smiled.

"Thank you, Kimi-san," I said politely.

•

_Finally. This is what I had been hoping for. People who will trust me. I know I'm not normal and in fact, I'll probably be executed eventually, but you see, I'm going to still try to achieve my wish. To be human. That is my wish. My one and only desire. _

•

•

**[2 weeks later]**

•

"Where are you too?" I yelled as I darted through trees. Their trunks and branches loomed over me and I honestly felt sick with all this dark energy everywhere. The mere though of my master made me gag. Kimi jumped out of a tree to my left and Styles had apparently been behind me the whole time. We were currently on a job, but sadly enough, the monster we're supposed to slay took a run for it.

A roar echoed throughout the forest. A roar of pure agony. I climbed into the trees and jumped from branch to branch, Styles and Kimi not far behind. I stopped when I looked out into the meadow.

A man with messy, shoulder length, snow-colored hair stared at me with his golden eyes. I staggered back and covered my mouth in surprise.

•

_This isn't real. This can't be happening. _

•

My calm, even breathing turned to trembling gasps as he took a step closer to me, looking just as shocked. He ran up to me and looked down upon me, his eyes wide and and his lips parting to speak, but no words came out. He looked so hurt. So pained to even see my face. I have no right to look him in the eyes after what I did.

•

_I'm really sorry..._

•

"Don't look at me with such sad eyes, Kami-kun. Smile like you always do..."

•

_This was the last person I wanted to see. The first person I trusted and allowed into my dark and agonizing world. He is my demon of light. My only friend. Usui. But oh course, he's my Kami-kun... The precious god whom lights my darkness. How ironic. A white demon and a black angel. We were bound to meet again. After all of the tragedy we went through together. But in the end, I still left him alone. Alone to face this cruel reality that haunts us all. _

•

•

**[IM HAVING A NEW OC COME UP NEXT CHAPTER! SHES ALL CUTE AND NICE AND SHY AND I LOVE HER! FYI, 90% of everything I write is in all caps. This is just that extra 10%] **


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't look at me with such sad eyes, Kami-kun. Smile like you always do..." I said quietly, trying not to mirror his expression, though I found myself on the verge of tears. He suddenly engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug, causing my lips to part in shock.

•

_Stop it... Don't show me kindness I can't return..._

•

I refused to hug him back. Hate me, Usui. It would save you from my darkness. I can't have someone so gentle be consumed by it.

I hesitantly pushed him away and glared at him. I have to put on a show.

"Usui, I thought I told you that I loved my master and that he doesn't like you. Why are you speaking to me? I do-"

•

He smiled and laughed.

•

_Why don't you hate me, you fool? Despise me. Leave or end my existence, Shiroyasha. Do it you idiotic god! If you keep laughing like that and smiling, I won't be able to push you away. Ruin this being of darkness! Show me the power equal to that of Heaven! Chain me down to the pits of hell, where I can't bring harm to anyone again..._

•

"Scarlet-chan, I can see through your lies, so why not just stop them?" He asked. I looked up at Usui in complete awe. He has always been able to tell what I'm really thinking. Word for word sometimes. My eyes simply became more sorrowful as I looked at the ground. If you won't leave me, I'll leave you again. I won't allow you to get caught up in all of this.

"No. I won't stop my lies. My lies are all these people know. To them, I'm a 14 year old human girl who just happens to have red eyes and naturally black claws! And I want to keep it that way. So please, say your goodbyes," I said in a harsh tone, causing his expression to become more serious.

_Walk away you fool... _

He gripped my shoulders tightly and shook me a bit.

"Are you an idiot? Why would I say goodbye?" he said in a cheerful tone, but his voice was becoming more pained by the second. I bit my lip. My confidence was slowly flooding out of me, and I couldn't stop it. Like a dam, that began to crack and then suddenly burst out of nowhere.

"Because, I'm a threat to your li-"

Usui flicked my forehead, causing me stop mid sentence and stare at him in shock.

"Let's play a game. If you and your friends beat me in a fight, then I'll leave, but~ if I win, you have to let me stay by your side and, you'll call me Kami-kun again. Kay?" He said in a agonizingly cheerful voice. How can someone always be so happy?

"Fine, Usui, I agree to your terms," I said in a mocking voice. "But I hope you kn-"

Styles had already jumped in between us and tried to land a lunch on Usui's face but the white demon quickly dodged, jumping back. Usui pulled out a pastel blue, slender sword and guarded himself from Styles's impact.

Styles jumped back towards me and pushed me behind him towards Kimi, but as soon as I made it to her side, she jumped to Styles's, who had moved forward, and attacked him with her fist but it was quickly blocked with the width of the sword.

I stared in shock. I

_i can't use my magic. I'll kill people. But at this rate..._

Mimi's cheek was given a small cut from the blade while Styles landed a punch on Usui's stomach.

_Someone will get hurt. Usui will get hurt, or Usui will hurt these people- no my friends. _

My eyes went blank as I stepped forwards. I'm being consumed.

•

•

**Do you want power, Scarlet?**

_Yes... _

**Would you do anything for power? Even awaken the sealed creature within you once more? It's to protect your friends after all. **

.

.

.

_Yes... I'll do anything. _

**Then give me my orders.**

_Make them stay by my side. Alive and well. All of them. _

**As you wish, my selfish princess. **

•

•

My body was filled with magic. I screamed in agony as I fell to my knees, my body trying to cope with the sudden removal of the seal concealing what I was.

The three jumped back, backing away from me. My head suddenly went limp and dropped forward, concealing my face with my silvery hair as my shoulders snapped and crackled, black feathered wings sprouting from them. I sat there for a moment, adjusting to my true powers. Slowly lifted my head, my white locks covering half of my face, the other half containing pale skin and a glowing crimson eye. And after that, I lost control of my body.

•

?'s POV (Scarlet's inner voice):

•

_Finally! She let me free from the cage of that seal! Now she can summon me whenever._

I walked towards the two people, who needed to be defeated in order for Usui to win, giving him the right to stay by her majesty's side. I walked towards them, each step causing the ground to crack and the plants around me to shrivel up and die.

The man, who went by the name of Styles, attempted to use his magic on me, but it was quickly nullified.

_This is her ladyship's power. She is a goddess- no. She is a devil. She is the embodiment of hell. The Dark Lord's greatest creation. And these people are her followers. She is slowly collecting people who will protect her, from physical attacks and mental._

I lifted my hand up and spoke in a terrifyingly cheerful tone, much different from the body's owner.

"Sorry, but under Her Majesty's orders, I must defeat Kimi and Styles Kaizu and must bring Usui Takumi to Hell's Angels too! Don't be mad at her, kay~?" I asked in a perky tone.

The siblings tried to attack me but their bodies were instantly paralyzed and chained to the ground by shadowy shackles, the looming iron pulling them to their knees.

I slowly walked up to them and bent down to their ear's, a sadistic smirk playing on my lips.

"You mustn't mistreat my princess, or I'll make sure to make you pay~" I whispered sweetly.

"Who are you...?" Kimi said weakly as the chains binding them slowly drained them of their magical power.

"Me? Oh my name is Silver Thorn~ Scarlet's loyal follower! She created me and she is my mistress! But she trusts you more than me, isn't that weird? Since I've been around since she was young~" I squealed gleefully, but the burning anger was detectable in my tone. Both of them lost consciousness from magic loss.

"Sorry! I had to do it slowly! I won't do it ever again...-" my face turned colder. "-as long as you never, ever displease Her Ladyship," I whispered in their ears before straightening myself up, freeing their limp bodies.

Usui's was just standing there in shock, unsure of what to do.

"It's alright, have fun taking us back, Shiroyasha-sama," I said before turning away from him and glancing into the dark bunches of trees surrounding us. Running a finger through my silvery hair, I sighed heavily.

"You can come out now, Forte-sama. The fun is over," I said with a frown before my body went limp and collapsed to the ground.

•

**Forte's POV:**

•

"Oops! Looks like she found us, Aniya-chan," I said gleefully, walking towards the unknown boy, whom Scarlet's inner self or whatever called 'Usui'. Aniya, the newest member of the guild I found wandering in Magnolia, quickly ran to their aid. Well, to Kimi's and Styles's aid. Scarlet's skin had little bolts of black lighting shooting about across the surface of her pale body.

The mystery boy picked her up anyways, despite the pain she was inflicting upon him. Eventually, the electricity dissipated and everything was fine.

Forte and Aniya managed to drag Kimi and Styles along, through they found themselves dropping Styles multiple times before they actually got back to the guild.

•

•

**[3 days later]**

•

**Forte's POV:**

•

Styles stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, sitting up only to fall backwards from exhaustion.

"Don't push it," I said while sighing. He frowned at me and sat up slowly this time, running a hand through his silver hair.

"Where's Kimi?" he asked me, his eyes fixating on me.

"She's awake," I said in a bored tone. His face hardened.

"Scarlet?"

My mind went blank. _Scarlet... _

I sighed heavily and looked up at him, my face serious.

"She still hasn't awoken... And I don't think she will soon... Maybe a few more days... Or a few more weeks..." I said in a pained voice. He stared at me for a moment before asking another question.

"Why?" he asked, folding his hands. I stood and walked over to the window.

"That thing she did, the magic, is extremely dangerous. She hasn't used that magic in a terrible long time. 5 decades-" I heard him choke on his own saliva "-She couldn't handle it, because the power was sealed away but now, her body is trying to handle it. The thing is though, we have no idea when she'll wake up... So until she does...-"

I gulped and looked at him.

"She'll be a prisoner in her own mind... And will be trapped within her own fears for days. So when she comes out, she may not be the same person..."


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlet's POV:

•

_Where am I? Who am I?_

I walked down the only path in sight. All around me was a dense forest of cherry blossoms and a shower of pink petals. I sighed heavily as I leaned of the trunks of support. My body was weak and bloody from my battle in reality, but I simply felt numb and light. I continued to stumble down the path, eventually collapsing to my knees. Suddenly, the wind stopped and everything became silent. Everything simply stopped, the petals were frozen in midair. I looked behind me and saw the trail, about a half a mile back, was being consumed by overwhelming darkness. It kept swallowing everything. The flowers, the trees and the rest of the luscious vegetation. Finally, the abyss swallowing the world whispered at me, merely a few meters back.

•

_You can't walk along side the living..._

_You have no right!_

_Come back!_

_That's an order._

•

I got back up and clumsily ran down the path now, my legs moving slower than usual. My body felt like lead in the presence of such blackness. My legs gave out and I fell to the ground again, my cheek hitting the grassy path with a thud.

The darkness was only a few feet behind me now.

•

_4 feet..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

•

I screamed in agony as the cloud of black engulfed me in darkness. It felt like I was being swallowed by a pool of acid. Reaching out to the world of light in front of me, I begged for help.

"Help me! Please! I can't go back!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. No one came, and then, I was sucked into a silent abyss.

I simply floated in the darkness, my eyes closed, giving the illusion I was sleeping. I can promise you, I was wide awake, but I refuse to look at the thing I feared most. His magic. Blackness. My master's voice echoed around me, but I did nothing. I simply opened my eyes and stared forward, towards the blackness that symbolized my past, present and future. Everything in the past is dark. My present is being consumed by blackness, and without a doubt, my master will bring ruin to my future.

•

_Scarlet... You can't escape me. By using that magic to remove your seal, you pledged loyalty to me. Your nothing more than a servant now! Well, you were one to begin is no place for you in the world of light. You have no right to be in the presence of those people. You're not worthy of their care. It would be best if you left them, or they may become the targets of your brothers, darling. Beware of the one who stands next to you in my army of color. When he captures you, that concrete room will be waiting, just like when you left your precious friend. This time, I won't spare anyone whom you care for. It will all fall apart. _

_I remember who I am now. I'm his monster. And that's all I'll ever be it seems. But who can blame a caged dragon for wanting freedom. To spread its wings and to sore in the sky, just like before. Yet again, dreaming is for fools. _

•

•

•

I woke up drenched in sweat, and in the same situation I was in when I first came. Bound to the white sheeted bed by leather straps. I screamed in terror and struggled to break free but the little strength I had wasn't enough.

_Zero is coming... He'll drag me back to that dark room... If I am red, and he is orange within Zeref's army of color, then Zero will rip my friends to shreds, or I will have to do that to him. That is what orange does. He is the messiest and most gruesome of Zeref's 8 creations. Well, minus me... I'm the true monster... _

A girl ran into the room and quickly came to my side. She had long raven hair with purple streaks, and her voice was quiet and soothing. I silenced myself instantly and stared at the stranger with wide eyes. _This isn't Kimi... She doesn't have long hair. _

" , everything is alright. We just didn't know if you would go on a rampage when you woke up," she said gently, grabbing a soaked sponge from a water-filled bowl on the nightstand, ringing it out. The girl dabbed my forehead gently.

"You needn't be worried. Everything has been taken care of," she said sweetly. I looked at her confusedly.

"What has been taken care of?" I asked quickly. "How long have I been asleep?"

She bit her lip nervously and looked away.

"All of your friends are safe and were waiting for you to regain consciousness. They needn't do so now," she said politely, though I could tell she avoided my second question. Why would she not answer me?

•

**This girl's irritating, isn't she? She didn't answer your other question. She would never treat you with such disrespect if she knew what you were. The one who walks hand in hand with disaster itself. **

_You're not Silver...? Zero? No... Master. Get out of my head you psychotic freak!_

_**Your**_ **head? Don't make me laugh. You've been mine all along. And now, I'll destroy this precious guild you love so much. Now, I'll awaken the power within you. You are the goddess of calamity and the bringer of death. My most wonderful creation and you will make this world crumble, at the hands of darkness. **

•

Dark power flooded from my head to my toes. I glared at her. Taking a deep breath, I tensed my arms and snapped the leather straps.

_Run... Warn everyone... _

The woman took a step back when she noticed my round pupils shirking down to slits and my teeth growing into fangs. She kept taking steps, never taking her eyes from my bloody crimson red ones. The thing that bothered me most was how she didn't even quiver. This isn't even a drop compared to the ocean of power I control. My appearance can become a lot scarier, but most people run away when they see my eyes glow.

Cocky little wench. I smirked widely, insanity practically radiating off of me. I'll make you scream you damn human. I wrapped my cold, delicate hands around her neck, easily turning her face from a pale peach to blue.

"I'll ask one more time, mortal. How long was I-"

A loud knock was heard on the locked door, interrupting me.

"Scarlet-chan? Are you awake?" A man yelled from outside the door. Who dares to interrupt me?

After hearing his voice, my ears rang and my head throbbed, each pulse bringing pain. What the hell is going on?

•

**Damn boy... Always getting in my way. **

•

_Where am I?_ I looked down at my hands that were curved around her neck, my eyes widening and ceasing to glow. Removing my pale fingers from around her throat, I took a step back, my brain going into panic mode.

I moved backwards more and stared down at my quivering hands.

_Why am I doing this? This isn't me. I am not one of Master's pets anymore. I will not be the one he believes me to be._

I jumped back against the wall, getting as far away as possible from that innocent girl. She simply stood there, comprehending what was happening, before hesitantly, she walked towards me.

_Is she risky, or just plain stupid?_

The woman continued to walk towards me, looking at me as if I was human like her. My body shook with eagerness.

_I want to to rip her apart to terribly... I want her to scream for help... Well, at least that's what Master wishes... It's becoming harder and harder to disobey him. _

I backed into the wall, hugging myself. Everything is spinning. Digging my sharpened nails into my arms, blood to trickled down them.

_Stay away mortal, before I kill you and cause more disturbances within this realm. _The just girl took another step, and another, until she was merely a few feet away.

"You needn't be frightened," she said gently, gripping my icy, quivering hands. "I won't hurt you."

There was a long silence after she said that.

I couldn't help but laugh. I know that she wouldn't hurt me, that's what I was afraid of. The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"Did I say something funny?" she asked. Her expression, everything, it's too much. I started laughing at her ignorance, grabbing my stomach with one hand. Guffawing hysterically, I banged my other hand against the wall. She's just too innocent. It's hilarious! Does she seriously think she could hurt me when I'm like that.

As I continued to laugh my fangs began shrinking back into flat, herbivorous teeth and my pupils started growing round. I stopped abruptly when I noticed the change in my appearance.

"Are you alright, ?" she asked in a concerned tone, still unaware of why I had the sudden laughing fit.

I looked over to her and smiled, calming walking towards her now, knowing all the power was sealed away again.

"Yes. It was nothing. Everything is alright now," I said softly, my facial expressing become kinder, and shyer.

Right on cue, Usui broke down the door with pure manpower, not wanting to use magic, and ran in. He had been banging and pounding against the door throughout the time I had been in that terrifying state. Everyone shuffled in, Kimi simply steppong over the door while Styles hopped over it, his expression as well, expressionless as usual.

Kimi ran over to and hugged me tightly.

"Welcome back, Scarlet-chan!" she said perkily. I hugged her back gently, looking at the ground with a slight smile.

Do they really trust me enough to not ask about the sudden burst of dark power? They're truly reckless. They should kill me while they have the chance.

Kimi let go of me and noticed a bittersweet smile dancing upon my lips.

"Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly. I nodded.

If I'm going to have friends. I'm going to have to change. Kimi looked over to the woman, who I almost just ripped limb from limb, then back to me.

"Have you two introduced yourselves?" Styles asked, as if testing us on our manners. Honestly, I feel like not even demonic powers can help me if I truly upset Styles. He's by far the most intimidating person I've ever met. I looked over the girl and smiled. She bowed to me and quietly straightened herself.

"My name is Aniya Minak! I already know who you are, so there is no need to introduce yourself," said politely. Why does she know my name anyways? Most people in the guild know what I look like, but I don't think they know my name and I'm sure they don't know what I am. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at them in a confused manner.

"Why does she know my name?" I asked hesitantly. Before anyone could answer, we heard a drunk master stumble down the hall, a beer in one pale hand. The black haired male tripped over the fallen door and collapsed on to his face. Usui laughed at him while Aniya frantically ran to his aid and helped him up.

"I can answer that!" he slurred. Forte shakily stood, winked and posed like a shoujo manga character.

"Kimi Kaizu, Styles Kaizu, Usui Takumi, Aniya Minak and Scarlet Rose, under my orders, you are to form a team and go enter the Grand Magic Games, so everyone can know how amazing you are. And I want the money, but still! Show then how amazing you are!" He said happily, beginning to skip towards the door.

"Come up with a good name!" Master said as he hopped over the door and exited. Styles smirked when Forte finished talking. He must have been exited, because this was completely different from his usual expressionless face. I sighed heavily.

_The GMG's, huh?_ I participated once, as Jeanne Dark. I was disqualified for using my magic. The magic council has been after me for years! It's not my fault I use this magic. I was born with it.

"So we have to name out team? Is that needed? Aren't we supposed to be just Team Hell's Angels?" I said. We thought for a moment, throwing our random ideas. Usui thought our team should be named after some kind of food, but everyone objected immediately. After many, many failed attempts, we decided on one, Team Dark Nephilim, which is the same as fallen angel or Hell's Angels, but it has a nice ring to it! I put my hand out in front of me, my palm facing the floor. Aniya stacked hers on mine, then Usui, then Kimi and finally Styles.

"1... 2... 3..."

We raised them up and yelled:

"Go Team Dark Nephilim!"

•

•

•

[3 month time skip: after labyrinth]

My labyrinth probably took us 30 seconds to complete, since I teleported us to the exit, after Aniya and Kimi gave directions. Usui was too busy eating a sandwich. I honestly just wanted to know why he chose to eat it here and now!

Right after we landed, another team did, and when I saw the members, my heart stopped.

A man with dark gray hair and orange eyes stalked towards me from the second place team.

"Lady Elizabeth," he said politely, bowing. I glared down at him, my round pupils shirking to slits.

"Zero... I see you're still loyal to our precious lord," I said sarcastically. Kimi came to my side quickly.

"Do you know these people, Scarlet-chan?" She asked. Everyone from the other team glared or stared in terror.

"No. They're complete strangers," I turned my back to them. Zero straightened himself and walked back over to the team. The pumpkin-headed boy hesitantly brought the microphone to his face.

"And in second place, Demonic Hue! The new guild seems to be showing plenty of promise!" he yelled. I sighed heavily and rubbed my temples. Aniya put a hand on my shoulder.

"If something is bothering you, you can say something," the newest member of our team said hesitantly. I smiled slightly.

"Thank you," I responded.

•

Eventually 6 other teams made it, but I didn't bother giving them any attention. Sitting in our designated spot, the host began telling the basic rules of the one-on-one battles taking place tomorrow. I frowned.

"How boring," I mumbled, laying on the ground and rolling around. Styles stepped on my stomach harshly.

"Sit up and shut your mouth," he said coldly, daggers practically shooting from his eyes. I did as told and sat silently. God this kid scares the crap out of me.

"And this concludes today!" Said the host. My jaw dropped.

That's it?! We all stood up from our seats, or the floor in my case.

•

[outside the stadium]

•

I sighed and breathed in the sharp night air. Moving as a unit, we made our way towards our hotel, though we felt an ominous presence behind us, waiting for the kill. We finally reached the towering building and walked in, checking into three rooms, one for Usui and Styles, another for Kimi and Aniya, and the extra one for me I'm paying for. I don't trust that Zero won't attack me in my sleep, so I'll leave them out of it. Thank goodness they had us drop our luggage off before hand. Sighing heavily, I climbed up the stairs towards the third floor, where our rooms were placed. The boy's room was closest to the stairs, so they entered first, then the girl's, and finally mine, which was placed at the end of the hall. When I got into my room, I quickly stripped off my jacket and hopped into the bed, snuggling into the blanket.

I was too tired to change, so in the end I just slept in my uncomfortable dress.

•

•

[2 am]

•

_Crash! _The window shattered in Kimi and Aniya's room. I bolted up, and sprinted down the hall.

_No..._

I heard them scream, but their voices were cut short.

_No._

I kicked down their locked door to see something I thought would happen to me. Zero was in there, about to hurt them. He glanced at me and smirked slightly.

_No!_

"I see you decided to make an appearance, Lady Rose," he said sadistically, pickling his chapped lips. He grabbed Aniya by her hair, and forced her to her knees, nullifying her magic for the time being.

My eyes turned into a flaming crimson and stalked towards him. I looked back at Kimi, Styles and Usui, smirking.

"I would recommend letting her go, or I'm afraid, we'll have to chain you down to hell."


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time:

[2 am]

•

_Crash! _The window shattered in Kimi and Aniya's room. I bolted up, and sprinted down the hall.

_No..._

I heard them scream, but their voices were cut short.

_No._

I kicked down their locked door to see something I thought would happen to me. Zero was in there, about to hurt them. He glanced at me and smirked slightly.

_No!_

"I see you decided to make an appearance, Lady Rose," he said sadistically, pickling his chapped lips. He grabbed Aniya by her hair, and forced her to her knees, nullifying her magic for the time being.

My eyes turned into a flaming crimson and stalked towards him. I looked back at Kimi, Styles and Usui, smirking.

"I would recommend letting her go, or I'm afraid, we'll have to chain you down to hell."

•

•

•

Zero stood there and stared at us for a moment, a bit perplexed. Suddenly, guffaws of laughter escaped his lips at the current situation. At my complete seriousness and the heaviness of the air that drafted from the shattered window.

"I see you're as amusing as ever, Lady Rose. The master will be pleased to hear you're doing well," he said with a smirk. The large influxes of fear flooding my eyes quickly became noticed.

Zero always had been like this. Absolutely infuriating. He always brought up my least favorite things, just to test my power. I honestly think he's secretly a pervert and enjoys receiving punishment.

When he mentioned Master though, I gave him what he wanted. A little taste of my capability. I'll send him straight down to the devil, well, that's probably where he wants to go. The closest thing to the devil in this world would be Master, and we are his damned demons who obey his commands...

My surroundings seemed to fade, along with reality as I approached him with a stiff, robotic body. When I finally found myself standing in front of the demon butler, I grabbed the collar of his white, button up shirt with trembling hands and pulled his face close to mine, our noses almost touching. I moved my lips to his ear and breathed down his neck, hot air escaping from my quivering lips that formed into a twisted smirk.

"If you mention him one more time, I promise you, I won't hesitate to destroy in the most brutal manner. You know what happens when I think about you people too much," I whispered sadistically before pushing him away roughly.

Zero simply laughed, having to lean against the wall for support. The butler tossed Aniya to the side, causing Kimi to gasp and run to her aid. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand, nearly crushing my steel-like bones. I winced in pain, my lips parting as I sucked in a staggering breath.

"You're kidding right? You in this state, it's a bit pathetic, don't-"

Usui and Styles punched him simultaneously in the face, sending the obedient demon flying back into the wall. I fell to the ground weakly. My body kept trembling. My mind felt like it was being consumed by darkness... The urge to kill everyone... Including Styles and Usui...

When Zero and the wall made contact, a huge indent formed that even caused the interior frame of the hotel to nearly break.

My 'brother' got up and simply laughed again, stumbling towards me.

"You've met some interesting people..." he said in a sing-song voice, but his mad, ear-to-ear smile showed that he was completely prepared to shed blood.

Zero continued walking towards me, laughing once again. My two male friends stood in front of me in my defense, but they were soon joined by Kimi and lastly Aniya, who had regained her magic already... Marvelous for a human.

Zero stopped and looked them over up and down.

"I see," he said under his breath, sighing heavily. "Then I'll just have to throw you into a living hell," he said with a smirk, quickly stepping towards Aniya. His feet glided around them in some lonesome walk, yearning for a partner. The white, fuzzy carpet and tan, textured wall were consumed by liquid like shadows and the room was soon filled by the black fluid, but we could still breath perfectly fine, much to my friends surprise. But even if we could breath, it wouldn't be enough to survive...

Sick images of everyone appeared on what was seemingly the walls.

Usui was trapped in a room, alone without even the comfort of sunshine or color. Simple concrete walls surrounded him in his prison in which he was shackled and bound. _How sad... He can't even see the birds... His first friends... _

Kimi was surrounded people. They were laughing pointing. "Stupid" and "worthless" they shouted, laughing as she hugged her knees and hid her face.

For Styles, he was alone, well... almost alone. Kimi was walking away, turning around and glaring back at him, her face twisted and distorted. "You were wrong..." she said in a inhuman voice, her face dripping with a black syrup.

Aniya was being abandoned, by us, her friends! In Aniya's illusion, I turned around and walked towards her, my eyes glowing madly. "The devil comes for weak souls like yours," I whispered, giggling happily after words before skipping off to dream Usui, Kimi and Styles.

And in mine, it wasn't what I expected. I was laughing with my friends, sitting around table drinking milkshakes. But they abruptly stopped and stared in my direction in horror, quickly backing away. Master had appeared out of this air behind me. I struggled to get away, but he grabbed my hair roughly, wrapping the other hand around me and pulling me into his chest. I bang and punched his chest but he merely laughed. "You can never escape... You were created to either be with me or be alone... Make your decision!" he yelled before tearing off my amulet, another seal on my power. Black feathered wings erupted from my back, evil magic erupting from every pore on my body. After that, I didn't hesitate to do what I feared most. I tore my dear companions apart... Most of their limbs were spewed about randomly, but Usui was left alive, surprisingly. "Monster..." he whispered before his final breath was exhaled.

•

•

•

Suddenly, his illusions were broken and we found ourselves in the hotel room again. He looked around frantically, his eyes wide with horror.

"How?" he screamed, stepping back. _How ironic_, I thought. He wanted to break our minds when his mental state is the worst out of all of us. But he has a point... I did nothing... In fact, I was being consumed so what was it...? Usui's godly power? Some odd power from the mysterious pair of siblings...? Or did it come from our Crystal-Make mage Aniya Minak? I looked towards my dearest friends to see them all panting heavily. They had simply used mere will power to break through his magic, while I lacked the resolve to even muster up a spell...

That just goes to show what monsters these people are, and how weak I am compared to their 'resolve'. I still haven't located mine...

Zero backed away and but sadly realized I was the only one still on the ground, gripping the carpet with quivering hands, balled up so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

A crazed smile was painting on his face as he ran towards me, throwing a fist surrounded in death magic towards my face. I quickly stood up and jumped back, but I fell back to the ground, my shaking knees unable to support my weight.

What a irritating and capricious man...

I abruptly stopped moving, even though another fist engulfed in a black, mist-like substance buzzed towards my face.

I easily caught it, and slowly moved my extra hand towards the back of my neck, where the chain of my necklace could be removed.

Zero tried to pull back and run away, but I merely stared at him with melancholic eyes, but my sadness was suddenly engulfed in a fire within my eyes. They glowed a bright crimson, like the blood spilt in the depth of time by our species and our master.

Black, feathered wings sprouted from my back and my black nails grew into foot long claws. Horns sprouted from my head and my teeth became that of beast's.

He freed himself from my grasp, but Styles and Usui each put a hand on one of his shoulders.

"Ah ah ah, we haven't even gotten to the part where we beat you up silly," said Usui in a perky tone.

I cupped his face in my hands, smiling sadly. "Zero... Remember when we played games when we were little... Where humans were the monsters?" He nodded hesitantly, but his body seemed to ease a bit when I mentioned the peaceful memories when we thought that humans were disgusting and cruel creatures, unable of compassion.

"We were such ignorant fools. We're the monsters silly, we should have known that from the beginning. We are the ones unable to feel and love, and it will always be that way. But even if that's true, can't I play human a little longer, Brother?" I asked as my hands started to quiver. Zero's eyes grew as soft as mine. He freed himself from Usui and Styles grasp and smiled back at me.

"Shall I tell Master your friends are dead as requested?" he asked, fear barely detectable in his tone. I shook my head.

"Tell him this: 'If he wants to kill my friends, he should know to come himself, since his other creations could never defeat the original.' Right?" I asked before giving him my necklace and magic seal, gently placing it in his open palm.

I turned away, sighing.

"Maybe... if we led different lives Brother, we would have to kill each other one day, and we could play in the rose gardens once more," I whispered. I felt tears burning in my no longer glowing eyes, but I forced them to not fall with gravity. He nodded before bowing, and jumping back through the shattered window.

Aniya quickly formed a new window with her Crystal-Make magic, happily doing anything she could to help.

"Sorry I let him go guys," I said cheerfully, trying to end the tension in the air. Of course, it didn't work and they merely nodded awkwardly, well, minus Usui who had already walked to the kitchen in the room to find something to eat. I smiled slightly and walked towards the door, my wings retreating back into my shoulders and my nails shrinking, but my teeth remained sharp and my horns sat proudly upon my head.

"Let's just tell everyone I'm into cosplay, okay?" I said before running out, and going back into my room. I jammed my earphones into my ear, after I desperately searched for them. I turned up the music till it hurt my ears and tried not to think about the past, but I couldn't help letting a few tears fall. But after I went through my whole playlist, I finally fell asleep, before having to wake up a mere 3 hours later.

•

[7 am]

•

At 7, Kimi and Aniya came into my room and jumped on my bed, going as far as pulling my hair and pinching me to get me to wake. I've always been such a terribly heavy sleeper.

"Get up you big lazy-" I kicked them both off the bed and shot daggers from my eyes towards the two.

"Shut the hell up," I said in a murderous tone. Usui skipped in, a cookie in hand.

"Did I forget to mention not to wake her up in the morning?" he pondered. I sighed heavily and took my clothes into the bathroom to change, since my room had been invaded by my teammates. Before I got dressed, I went through the regular morning procedure. Take a shower, brush your teeth, dry and brush your hair. The basics. After that, I pulled on black and white, horizontally striped tights, a black skirt, a white button up shirt and tied a black tie around my neck. Lastly, I pinned my hair back with the black and white rose before placing on a monochrome masquerade mask just for the sake of wearing a mask.

I exited the bathroom, Kimi and Aniya flinching instantly.

"We're sorry!" they yelled, running out the door to the stadium before I could respond.

And naturally, we chased after the pair, of course I was honestly running from Usui and Styles, since Styles was defiantly NOT a morning person, and Usui was going to make me go bankrupt on food if he caught me.

•

[stadium]

•

The pumpkin-headed man stood in the center of the fighting area, waving at his fans.

"Today, one on one matches will take place. I will now announce the pairs...

Erza Scarlet vs Styles Kaizu

Rogue Cheeney vs Warcry (lol, I couldn't resist)

Natsu Dragoneel vs Usui Takumi

Kagura Mikazuchi vs Flare Corona

Kimi Kaizu vs Natsu Dragoneel

Aniya Minak vs Sting Eucliffe

and lastly...

Scarlet Rose vs Lucy Heartifilia!"

Fear coursed through my veins.

"Lucy-sama...? My savior...?" I whispered. Lucy was in the team that gave me to Hell's Angels, where I had learned once more the meaning of friendship. I mustn't bring harm to her, but if I must fight in order to help my friends and our guild, then I shall not hold back, Lucy-sama. May the best mage win.


End file.
